Sapphire Tears
by angelluck14
Summary: The Koori Pendant is the key to ruling The Four Kingdoms. Princess Sakura, vessel of the Sapphire Spirit, has possession of it and with deceivers, rulers and killers after it, nothing is what is it seems. GaaSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my second GaaSaku fanfic! I hope all of you guys enjoy it!! Please review for ideas or to tell me what you think! This will be a multi-chapter story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto refuses to give it to me! Hasn't he been taught how to share? Apparently not!

These are The Four Kingdoms:

Koori (Ice)

Suna (Sand)

Rai (Lightning)

Fuu (Wind)

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Sakura Haruno stood silently on her balcony outside her bedroom, staring out at her father and mother's kingdom of ice. She was thinking about the ball to celebrate her sixteenth birthday tomorrow. Her mother had informed her that she had something to give her that people would go to war for. While she was pondering about what the gift could be, her mother stepped inside her room and out into the balcony, and is now standing next her, watching their kingdom together; in their world of Rila.

"Sakura, are you excited about your birthday ball tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm really excited about the gift you told me about. But what is it?"

"I can't tell you that dear. It would spoil the surprise."

"Could you at least give me a hint?"

"Let's see now," Sakura's mother stated while putting a finger to her chin. "It will change your image and abilities."

Now Sakura was very confused. "I don't get it. Could you give me another clue?"

"Sorry. You'll have to until tomorrow then."

Sakura pouted. "No fair."

Sakura's mother, Yuuki, laughed at her daughter's child-like behavior. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get your present tomorrow, in the meantime, did the seamstress prepare your dress?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you later Princess Sakura." Yuuki left her room, leaving Sakura to think about the clue.

'_It will change my image and abilities. What did she mean by that?' _

It was already dark and Sakura quickly took a bath, put on her finest silk nightgown, and drifted off to sleep in her naturally cold room.

* * *

Sakura woke up and rubbed her icy green eyes. She got up and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for her ball that night. She took a long shower, had the servant maids fix her hair and put on or occasionally fix her dress. When they were done and left the room, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror in amazement. She looked beautiful if she said so herself. Her dress was made of smooth white linen material that went down to her ankles. It showed her curves perfectly and she had a pattern of ice crystals and diamonds going down the sides. The torso had a perfect V-neckline, but didn't show too much cleavage, but only a little bit. She still looked beautiful though. Her pink hair was curled and her bangs covered her forehead. She looked absolutely stunning. She was now ready and headed down the stairs to the palace ballroom.

Once she entered the ballroom, everyone, including the leaders from The Four Kingdoms, was there. The leader of the Fuu Kingdom was Naruto Uzumaki. The villagers used to hate him, because of his demon, Kyuubi. But after Naruto had saved the kingdom from an invasion, using his ultimate wind technique, Rasengan, everyone soon respected him, and he became king, with his wife, Hinata Hyuuga by his side.

"Hello Sakura!! Happy birthday! You're sixteen now! How does feel? Do you feel old? Do you feel the same? Are you excited about getting your present from your mom?"

Did I mention he was loud and a little talkative? Naruto was very nice and loyal, so that didn't matter to Sakura. Although he was immature for a seventeen-year-old.

"Well I feel the same, and how do you know about the present from my mom?"

"She told me what it was! But I can't tell you though!" Since when was Naruto able to keep a secret?

"H-Happy birthday S-S-Sakura. Congratulations!"

"Thank Hinata!"

Sakura talked with the two for a few minutes, talking about their latest events and upcoming activities. After a while Sakura had bid farewell to them for now, and continued to mingle with the other guests. After about 30 minutes she already wanted to leave. Her parents were no where in sight and she just happened to see someone she really did NOT want to look at.

"Hello Sakura. Happy birthday. I must say you have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"That was two days ago Sasuke. And it's Princess Sakura to you." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke Uchiha. Prince of the Rai Kingdom. His older brother Itachi is currently the king. Some say he was evil and wanted nothing but power, but for the ones who got to know him; he was actually a caring person. Sasuke was also powerful though. His lightning technique, Chidori, made his enemies quiver whenever he was about to attack with it. But every time he saw Sakura, he would always make a pathetic excuse to talk to her. He always flirted with her in a way that would usually make his fangirls swoon to tears. Sakura, on the other hand, would simply look at him with disgust and walk away; whenever she was tempted to freeze him to death.

"Princess, would you like to dance?"

"No."

"Sakura, don't be rude. Dance with Prince Sasuke." Sakura turned around to see Yuuki, half-glaring at her.

Sakura gave a hesitant sigh. "Yes mother." Sasuke happily took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. After a few minutes she was bored out of her mind. Sasuke was a terrible dancer; yet he was so smug. She just felt like punching him right there on the spot. She thought about doing it, but it would make her look bad. She didn't want that, especially at her own birthday ball.

"Mind if I cut in?" The two turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Sakura looked at the man and her legs immediately felt weak. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Way better than Sasuke I can tell you that. He had crimson hair that was messy in some directions; but it still looked good. He had dark black rings around his jade, mesmerizing eyes. Sakura had to keep herself from drooling all over the tile floor.

"I don't mind. Excuse me Sasuke." She gave him a quick, yet respectable bow, and began dancing with this beautiful stranger. Speaking of strange, she has never seen him before. What kingdom was he from? Fuu? No, Naruto would have mentioned him to her, or probably introduced them. He wasn't from Koori, otherwise she would know about him; so cross that off the list. Rai? No, he didn't look like he held the power of the Chidori and the Sharingan. So he wasn't from there. That only left one more place; the place with a very bad reputation. She swallowed hard and asked him the question; afraid of the result she might get.

"Are you from the kingdom of Suna?" The man stared at her icy, yet beautiful green eyes. "Yes I am."

"I see."

"Ah. I get it. Is it because of what we are known for?" Sakura nodded her head nervously.

"Don't worry Princess; I'm not like the rest of them. What is your name?" He suddenly asked.

"Sakura Haruno. And yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I must admit you are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Sakura tried to keep herself from blushing, but failed terribly. Gaara noticed her blush and chuckled in a low, yet sexy manner.

"You're cute when you blush."

"T-Thank you."

Gaara and Sakura stopped dancing and when Gaara took Sakura's hand, he kissed it gently. He bid his farewell and to her for now and moved on to talk to the other guests. Sakura was completely speechless; he was handsome, polite, and romantic. Nothing was wrong about him at all. Or was there?

Everyone's dancing and mingling had quietly ceased when the king and queen entered the ballroom. The king was the first to speak.

"Good evening everyone. We welcome you all to Princess Sakura's sixteenth birthday ball." The crowd applauded. "We are very proud to have her as a daughter. She is very powerful with her koori powers, especially her ultimate technique, Jirai Daiya (Diamond Mine)."

Yuuki spoke next. "Sakura, your father and I are so happy for you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. You're very responsible with your powers and I trust you with your present."

Yuuki walked to Sakura and held up a pendant in Sakura's face.

"Mom. This is your Koori Pendant. I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. I leave the pendant's power in you hands my dear."

Sakura was surprised. The pendant had the power to control all elements of the four kingdoms. Koori was the leader of all kingdoms; second in command was Fuu. Sakura wasn't sure if she up for the responsibility of the pendant though. Too late; Yuuki had already placed the pendant around Sakura's neck. Yuuki leaned in and whispered so only Sakura could hear.

"Sweetie, once you will figure the pendant's true power, your life will never be the same again. Be alert."

Sakura understood what she meant and about the power of the Koori Pendant; and the crowd applauded for the princess' gift and continued their business. Sakura looked down at the pendant. It was an ice crystal in the shape of a snowflake. It occasionally glows an element color indicating it was the element the pendant provided power for. If it glows white, it held the power of ice. If it glows a blue color, it held the power of lightning. If it glows a yellow color, it held the power of sand, and lastly if it glows a grey color, it held the power of wind. It was a very unique pendant to be exact; every kingdom in Rila would do or give anything to have it.

Yuuki**(1) **and Sakura's father, Suishoo**(2), **came up to Sakura and gave her hugs. Suishoo informed her that she had to do training first thing in the morning, to learn how control the pendant's abilities. Sakura agreed and headed to her room once the ballroom had cleared out.

'_This was a pretty good day. Sabaku no Gaara was pretty cool too; and very handsome. But he's from Suna. I'm not sure if I can get too close with that guy.' _While she was lying on her bed, thinking about her handsome guest, she began to drift off to sleep, thinking about her training for the next morning. But as she fell asleep, she couldn't help but think about her devilishly handsome Suna dance partner.

* * *

Sakura was immediately woken up to the sound of a woman screaming in pain. She quickly got, put on her linen robe and hurried to see what was going on. She ran down the hallways; horrified as she saw some butlers, servant maids, and a small amount of knights slain down and blood spilling from their pale lifeless bodies. Who did this? Why did they do this? These questions filled Sakura's mind as she ran to her parents' bedroom to make sure they were safe.

As she reached Yuuki and Suishoo's grand master bedroom, she heard unfamiliar voices, and her parents' strained voices.

"C'mon man where is the Koori Pendant? I'm getting tired of these mind games!"

"I have told you already. It is not with me, but with something rare and beautiful."

Oh no. They're after the pendant her mother gave her. But why was her father being so stubborn in such a poetic way? These intruders could kill him any minute now!

"Suishoo. Don't test them."

"Yuuki, I will not put Sakura in danger, you shouldn't have given her the pendant in then first place." He whispered in her ear. Unfortunately for the both of them the mysterious man and his accomplice heard him, and smirked deviously.

"Oh? So that girl has it then…"

"How do you know my daughter?" Yuuki yelled.

"Don't worry about it. Go find the princess and get the pendant. If by necessary, bring her back with us alive and we'll force it from her hands." The accomplice nodded and went out of the room to find the Ice Princess.

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch my little girl!"

"Please leave her be! She hasn't done anything to you! We'll give you our kingdom! The throne of Rila! Just don't kill our daughter! We beg of you!"

"I'll take all those things without your help. I have no use for you. You've become a nuisance to me." The man took his sword and struck the king and queen downa and they fell to the floor. He left the room and began the search also.

Sakura heard the conversation between the intruders and her parents. They really loved and cared for her. She knew how the pendant was going to change her life. Yuuki said so herself; people would go to war, do or give anything for it. But right when she heard the unknown man tell his accomplice to go after her, she sprinted off to somewhere she could hide. She ran down the endless hallways of the ice cold castle and found an armor room. She opened the door and threw herself in there. She was so frightened. She prayed her mother and father would be alright. Why did her mother leave this burden on her shoulders? She just turned 16 and this is what she gets. Little did she know, things could only get worse from here.

After an hour or so she stepped out of the room and saw that the coast was clear. She a made a sprint right back to her parents' room. When she entered, she almost fainted. There her parents lay; on the floor covered in blood. Their bodies had gashes going from their shoulders down to their ankles. What a painful way to die. Sakura was snapped out her traumatized gaze when she heard her mother call her name weakly.

"Mother! What happened? Who were those two men?"

"Sakura listen to me. Whatever you do, do not trust any Suna citizen or a royal family member. They are deceivers who will not stop until they get what they want. Understand?"

Sakura nodded as tears slowly made their way down to her face.

"Go to Fuu. Explain the situation to Naruto. The other kingdoms do not know of what has happened just now. Suna is full of monsters and they need to be stopped."

"Yes mother."

"When you combine the pendant's powers, you will awaken your demon. Take control of her. She can sometimes become reckless when she gets overexcited with her limitless power."

"I understand. I love you mother."

"I love you too dear. Make Mommy proud; and bring peace back to Rila." With those last words said Yuuki drifted off into eternal sleep, as she finally joined Suishoo in their eternal slumber.

Sakura wiped her tears that were crystal ice. She had to get to Fuu, but it was about a day and a half's journey, but she needed to get there ASAP. She crept into the hallway once again began her attempt to sneak out. However, her attempt failed about 10 minutes later when she bumped into the unexplained accomplice of the man earlier.

"My, aren't you a pretty maid…? I think I'll take you with me as my new screw doll."

Does he not know she is the princess and has the pendant? He obviously doesn't; since he called her a maid. She tried to run away, but in the blink of an eye he was right in front her as soon as she turned around, with lust draped in his eyes.

"P-Please let me be."

"And let a sexy chick like you pass? Don't think so sweet cheeks." He picked her by the waist and carried her to God knows where. This was the worst day of her life so far. First her parents die, then a perverted guy hits on her and now he's taking her with him as his new screw doll? Where the hell is this guy from? His head sure is fucked up. They arrived at a large ship and the man threw her in a large room that was classy and eloquent. Not bad for a pirate ship.

She wondered around the room a bit since she was bored and spotted a large bookshelf. She took some off and scanned through the pages of each of them. Apparently this pirate enjoys romance novels. She has never heard of a pirate who was the romantic type. She put away the book and lay down on the bed as she began to cry. Her life, her dreams of becoming queen, her friends and family. They're all gone. They were taken away from her. All because of these pirate bastards. She heard voices outside the door and walked up to put an ear on the door.

"My Prince, we are now leaving for Suna."

"Well done. And the princess?"

"I have placed her in your room. She is very beautiful. I told her I was going to use her as a screw doll to let her guard down. Although I did not figure out she was the princess until I saw the pendant."

"Excellent. You may leave."

What the hell? That man was kidding around? And this wasn't a pirate ship; it was a royal family's ship! Oh no. Her mother warned her about the royal family. She did not want to go to the most corrupted kingdom in Rila. She stumbled back a bit as the door opened; revealing the prince of Suna.

"Hello my princess."

She was frozen in fear. She has already tried to use her ice abilities back at the castle, but for some strange reason, they won't work; and they're still not working now. It's like she's powerless permanently. But worst of all, the one who killed her parents and had her kidnapped, was,

"Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

Yeah I know Gaara killed her parents, he kidnapped Sakura and he wants the Koori Pendant. Please review! I need ideas for the next chapter!! Don't hate me for making Gaara seem like a criminal!

**(1)**: 'Yuuki' means 'snow'

**(2):**'Suishoo' means 'crystal' (If I'm wrong, correct me, I looked it up on the internet....)

By the way, In case you haven't figured it out, Rila is the name of the world they live in. I completely made it up. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed. Your reviews keep me going. And Kana-chan, about your idea….what the hell? Anyway, enjoy minna! I'm sure you'll like it! I'm aiming for lots of twists and surprises, so look out for those!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasugay a.k.a 'chicken butt hair dude' would be killed by Sakura the moment he called her annoying (the first time).

* * *

It…It was him. The beautiful man she danced with. But he was the Prince of Suna! He killed her parents for the Koori Pendant! Sakura's eyes instantly changed from shock to pure hatred. She brought back her right hand and forced it against his cheek. She did it without thinking, but she was very pissed at the moment.

He couldn't believe it. This girl had the nerve to actually slap him. She clearly didn't know who she was dealing with; otherwise she would have shaken with fear when he first stepped through the door. He recovered from her hard slap and gave her a smirk. He was quite amused with this girl. Because of her ice culture and habitats, her hand was icy cold and felt like they could snap from frostbite any second now. He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" He snarled dangerously. His gripped tightened and she gasped desperately for air. She tried placing her hands on his wrist to freeze them, but her powers wouldn't work.

She couldn't breathe, so how the hell could she answer him? And besides, who could blame her? He killed her parents for crying out! And to think she could've like him. She felt relief wash over as he let go of her neck and she coughed and wheezed; thankful for her oxygen. But her relief soon vanished as he slapped her and she fell down to the ground.

"You haven't answered my question girl. Why did you slap me?"

Now she was completely enraged. He kills her parents and he asks why he slapped him. She stood up and glared at him that made him inwardly flinch.

"What do you think you bastard? You killed my parents! Just because of this stupid pendant! You're lucky I only slapped you! If my abilities worked I'd kill you by now! But no, I'm stuck with you!"

He was taken back. No one had ever stood up to him before, and lived for more than five seconds afterwards. Yes, he mentally agreed with his inner spirit that this one was a peculiar one indeed. This would be fun after all.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now! You took away my parents, my hopes of becoming queen, and you killed my servant maid, Ino! She was my best friend! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!" She was on the floor on her knees crying with her face buried in her hands. She soon stopped after she felt herself being pulled into an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far. The pendant is something rare that I desperately need. I made a deal with my father; I bring him the Koori Pendant, and he resigns as king and allows me to take the throne. I want my kingdom to be in peace instead of turmoil. Do you understand now? Why I have gone this far? I'll anything for the harmony of my kingdom again. And when I danced with you at your birthday ball, I suddenly became angry at how much you were happy with your parents. I have always dreamed of having a caring family like that."

Sakura didn't know what to say. He wanted a peaceful life like hers. But still, she couldn't forgive him for what he did. He stroked her cold yet soft pink hair softly. But immediately stopped after he realized what he was doing. He stood up and regained his posture.

"We'll be in Suna in about two days. Don't cause any ruckus or I will kill you." With that said he left the room and stood outside the door.

'_Why did I do that? I'm after the Koori Pendant, not her! But still. Why am I feeling this way?'_

'**Cause you got the hots for her kid. Don't blame you though. She's mega hot. Did you see her in that SHORT nightgown of hers? Damn she looked fine. Hold up I got a nosebleed coming.'**

Gaara quickly shut his inner spirit, Shukaku out of his mind and went up to the dock to his crew.

* * *

After an hour or two of sleep, Sakura woke up when a bucket of freezing cold water splashed her. She woke up startled, but to Gaara's surprise, she wasn't shivering like crazy.

"Wake up."

Sakura looked up at his emotionless yet hypnotizing face.

"Why did you pour water on me?" She demanded.

"Why are you not shivering?" He demanded back

"I'm an ICE princess. Are you evil AND stupid or something?"

"…..hn."

They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Gaara had sat himself on the bed.

"I'm sorry about your parents. It's just I really ne--" Sakura cut him off.

"Listen. You already told your stupid sob story. And I don't give a damn! You killed my parents! You killed our servant maids and one of them was my best friend!! And you dare give me YOUR sad side of this tale? Just go away and leave me alone!"

Gaara reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to take it that far. I only wanted them to tell me where the Koori Pendant was. But they were so damn stubborn! Especially that bastard father of yours."

Before he knew it Sakura had slapped Gaara hard once again. This bastard was really pressing her buttons now and she was sick of it.

"Don't you ever call my father a bastard! He was a great man who cared about everyone deeply! He loved me. He loved my mother. He did anything to protect us and his kingdom! He sacrificed his life to protect me and all of Rila! So don't you even think about calling a man like that a bastard! If anyone's the bastard it's definitely you!"

Furious once again, Gaara stood to slap Sakura. However, as he brought his hand for the strike, she stood and grabbed his wrist in less than a second. Her eyes were blazing in anger.

"Don't slap me again. I'm stronger than I look. I even might be stronger than you." She stated with a smirk.

"What makes you think that?" He let go of her, smirked evilly and stepped back as a whip of sand hurled itself at the princess. Sakura on the other hand mirrored his smirk as her eyes suddenly went from chilly emerald, to icy sapphire. Right when the sand was about to hit her face, ice blocked the grainy particles. The ice then engulfed her in a cold ball of ice.

Gaara was both surprised and impressed. No one had ever blocked his sand before. This girl was truly interesting.

"Hn. As expected from the Koori Princess."

Sakura gave him a chilly giggle in reply.

"Well my dear prince. I do have the Koori Pendant after." That wasn't Sakura's voice at all. This voice sounded more eerie, yet beautiful, and a little more seductive. As the ice ball faded away, Sakura's hair began to change also. Its color went from cherry blossom pink, to sapphire blue; her eye color changed to the same color as well. This woman, or rather, spirit gave him a beautiful yet malicious smile. She was rather beautiful indeed. But Gaara knew he shouldn't take this blue spirit lightly at all. After all, looks can be deceiving.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The spirit gave him the same malicious smile and stalked her way toward him.

"My name is Safaia**(1)**, the Ice Spirit. And I am not too happy about that sand attack you tried to whip at me."

Safaia was now in front of him with his back against the door. She laughed sensually at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Also, I do not appreciate having my vessel slapped and choked against the wall. Do I have to punish you for that?"

Safaia looked deep into Gaara jade eyes and smirked, as if she could read his expression; in fact she could. His eyes tried to show no emotion in his eyes, but deep in them, she could tell he was afraid, yet turned on; as if fighting his desire to mate and mark her.

"Are you okay Prince Gaara?" She teased.

"Bring back Princess Sakura." He ordered without moving or looking into her eyes.

"Why? You don't like me?" She teased with a mocking whine as she began planting sweet and cold butterfly kisses on his neck. She slowly traveled her hand to his waist while the other locked itself on his shoulder. Oddly, Shukaku hadn't tried tempting Gaara to ravish her like he normally would, which made Gaara feel a little suspicious. But Gaara mentally shrugged it off. He would ask Shukaku about it later.

"Bring her back now."

Safaia sighed. "Alright. But tell Shukaku I will never forgive him. Even if his life depended on it."

Before Gaara could ask her how she knew about his inner spirit, Safaia had soon started changing her form back into the princess. Sakura's eyelids fluttered from open to closed then they shut tight and before she fall to the floor, arms grabbed her waist, picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

'_So the Koori Princess also has an inner spirit. But I've never heard of a Ice Spirit named Safaia.'_

Determined to learn more about this spirit, he exited his cabin room and made his way to the small library of the large Suna ship.

* * *

When Gaara entered the library, the first spot he searched was the old files. He had pretty much read every book in there, and he never read anything about an ice spirit. He searched up and down, left and right for the history Safaia, and soon he found an almost thick folder with her name labeled on it. He took out a couple of papers and began to read the information mentally to himself.

'_Safaia was the first ruler of the Koori Kingdom, also the woman who created Rila, and separated the world into four kingdoms using the power of The Koori Pendant. The other summoners, Kyuubi and Shukaku, who had assisted her creation, ruled Suna and Fuu. Once the full creation of Rila had been completed and populated, she eventually fell in love with the Suna king, Shukaku. They said he was rather a handsome man. He had sandy tan hair and shimmering golden eyes. They first met in a garden outside his castle during a party for Shukaku's eighteenth birthday. Once sapphire blue eyes met golden eyes, they couldn't stop staring at each other in amazement. After a while they couldn't stop seeing other and eventually they married. However, a few years later, when Safaia was four-months pregnant, he had betrayed her. It turns out he was after her Koori Pendant all along so he could rule Rila. But she fought back with all her strength, even when she was with child. The fight lasted for days, but in the end, Shukaku had won the fight. He struck her down with his sand and before she died, she placed a spell on herself, the wind summoner Kyuubi, and Shukaku, that they would become spirits and become vessels to newborn people in the future, so none of the spirits could freely do as they wished. The Koori Pendant soon disappeared, but it had been discovered by a Haruno ancestor, and had been passed down for many generations. Now it lays in the hand of Suishoo and Yuuki Haruno, proud rulers of the Koori Kindgom and Rila.'_

Gaara placed the file back where it belonged and sunk all the information in. Shukaku was the first ruler of the Suna Kingdom, Kyuubi was the first leader of the Fuu Kingdom, and Safaia was the first leader of the Koori Kingdom. But Shukaku and Safaia had been married and they had a child on the way. Why hadn't Shukaku mentioned any of this to him? He was sure about to find about.

'_Shukaku, come out.'_

'**What do you want kid?'**

'_Why didn't you tell me you were married to Safaia?'_

'**It isn't something to be discussed about. I don't like talking about that witch.'**

'_You'll start talking about it now. If you, Kyuubi and she were humans, also summoners of your elements, then why do you and Kyuubi look like hideous demons while she looks the same she had before?'_

**'Hideous? Gee thanks. Anyway she**** locked mine and Kyuubi's true forms. Without our real forms, our powers have avery small limit. But Safaia hasn't changed a bit, so she has all the power she wants, including help from her Koori Pendant. But she can get a little destructive sometimes when she gets a little TOO happy with her powers. Kyuubi was more destructive than Safaia though. He was the cause of the destruction of that small village Konoha or something like that.'**

'_I see. Maybe that's why my dad wants it. He probably knows about the spirit and its vessel; and doesn't want her to misuse it.'_

'**Could be possible. Now go back to your cabin, I want to ogle Princess Hottie some more.'**

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes and proceeded back to his cabin. When he arrived at the door he could hear Sakura crying a bit. He opened the door and saw that she was crying in her sleep. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly. Gaara silently shut the door and went back to the library for some reading.

* * *

Sakura woke up with tears in her eyes. The dream was terrible; her mother was killed right before her very eyes and her father was decapitated. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4 AM. But then she remembered something, Gaara had been up this entire time, why is he still awake? She really didn't care about him and dismissed the thought of him from her mind.

'**My dear, I can tell you like him; despite what he did to your parents and friends.'**

'_What? Who's there?' _Sakura looked around the room only to find no one else in there.

'**My child, I'm in your mind.'**

'_A-Are you the demon my mother mentioned?'_

'**Yes I am. But I'm no demon. I am a spirit, and you are my I guess you can say we are one.'**

'_How so?'_

'**Whatever you see, I see. What you can feel, I can also feel. And whatever you love or desire, I will also feel the same. And my dear, when I took over your body, a sudden feeling of desire took over me. You desire this boy. Am I correct?'**

'_No, you are not correct. I hate that man, he killed my parents, my servant maids including my best friend Ino, and what makes me even more furious is I can't even believe I liked him for a little bit. It makes me enraged just thinking about him!'_

Safaia gave her a small giggle. **'Sweetie, that's called denial. I know you have certain feelings for the boy. But even if you did fall in love with him, I don't know if I could approve or not.'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**I fell in love with his spirit, Shukaku. But he betrayed me for my Koori Pendant. As you already know, The Koori Pendant is very powerful and that is what he was after. I could never love anyone again. But if you fall for Gaara, I will not object. But be aware, with The Koori Pendant in your possession, nothing is what it seems.'**

With that final sentence said, Safaia withered away into the corner of Sakura's mind.

* * *

Gaara went into Sakura's room after 30 minutes of reading a romance novel. I guess you could he was an extreme speed reader. He saw Sakura sitting on the bed deep in thought, and sat down next to her. The least he could do was try to make small talk.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I don't sleep."

"That because I could care less."

"So you WERE curious then. You just didn't want to ask."

"Why are you talking to me? And besides, if you want the Koori Pendant so bad, why haven't you killed me for it yet?"

"I have orders to bring you back alive."

"Hm. And if I wanted you to kill me?"

"I can't. Orders are I must bring you alive."

"But I want you to kill me! I can't continue living like this! It's only been hours but this is too much of a burden for me! I can't take it!" Sakura was now yelling. "I hate you! I hate my life! I hate my parents for allowing themselves to be murdered by a bastard like you!" Sakura wept and sunk to the floor crying with her face in her hands. "I…I just want my life back. I wanted my parents to be the first ones to know who I shared my first kiss with, I wanted so many things to happen with my parents. I promised my parents if I ever had an excited story or adventure they would be the first ones to know about it. But now thanks to you, it will never happen." Sakura's voice was cracking, and deep inside her, Safaia was crying as well; from the same memories of her and Shukaku.

Gaara was shocked. He didn't even realize how much pain he had caused her. Even Shukaku was feeling a little bit of remorse.

'_Why am I constantly feeling like this? I want to comfort her, but she only sees me as a monster.'_

'**Safaia…I...'**

Gaara inwardly chuckled. _'What's this? Big bad Shukaku is feeling guilty?'_

'**Shut up boy. I'm just feeling her pain that's all. I have feelings too you know! **'Shukaku mockingly cried.

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes and crouched down next to Sakura. He embraced her fragile cold body thus making him shiver. He soothed her chilly pink hair several times to relax her a bit. Her weeping stopped and she buried her face in his chest. She's never felt so warm before. Usually everything around her would be freezing cold, as that was the natural temperature in the Koori Kingdom. But this was something she could get used to. She buried her face more and wrapped her arms around his back. They both sat on the floor in silence and they embraced each other with such passion. After what seemed like an eternity, she lifted her head a bit to meet his eyes. They both gazed into each other eyes and Gaara suddenly found himself leaning in to kiss her. She saw it also and leaned in as well. Their lips touched and eventually became a kiss full of passion. Their lips were molded against each perfectly, and Gaara swiped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for access. She hesitantly accepted and he soon explored her mouth. She moaned at this wonderful feeling.

As they were kissing, both spirits inside them fought the urge to do the same. Safaia hated Shukaku, but deep down she still truly loved him. Shukaku resisted the urge to tell Safaia he still loved her, but he had to stay strong and stayed where he was; in the dark corners if Gaara's mind. Safaia felt his resistance and sadly crept to the corner of Sakura's mind also. Both didn't want to admit it, but they both loved and desired each other more than the other can imagine.

* * *

The two days went by and Gaara and Sakura instantly fell in love. The warning of Yuuki kept repeating itself in her thoughts, but she ignored them. They soon arrived in Suna and it was hot as the fiery pits of Hell. Sakura felt like she could melt anytime, so she cooled herself with cold breezes of some wind she created. She felt relieved immediately. Gaara, Sakura, and the four men of his crew proceeded to the Suna castle.

When they entered through the double doors, they continued their way and were now standing in the Suna throne room. All servants, knights, and butlers bowed on their knees as the King stood from his throne. His entire body was covered in robes and all you could see were his dark brown eyes.

"I see you managed to bring the Princess of Koori here alive. Good work Gaara."

"Thank you Father."

The King stepped down and was an inch away from her body.

"You're more beautiful than I had pictured. It would be such a pity to kill such an enchanting beauty." He ran his hand down from Sakura's hair to her arm. She shivered in fear and worry and took a quick glance at Gaara. His eyes flared and his body tensed in anger and jealousy. The King soon stepped back and turned his back toward her.

"Servants, take our lovely guest to her room. Make sure she is properly dressed for dinner tonight."

The guards took Sakura to her room and the King demanded all who was left in the room to leave. When they left the King was by himself now.

"Oh yes. Everything is going according to plan. Soon the Koori Pendant shall be mine."

He chuckled eerily to himself as one of his eyes turned into a snake-like eye with purple eye shadow around it.

He laughed hysterically as his snake-like tongue slithered across his entire face.

"Soon my Princess, all of Rila shall be mine. And you shall be my Queen."

* * *

Who saw that coming? I did! Well no shit I wrote it. But seriously if you don't know who the 'King' is I will seriously murder you with a chainsaw. I'm kidding. But come on y'all should know who it is. I'm off to work on the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Peace out!! **REVIEW!!**

**(1):** Safaia means 'Sapphire'.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Here's the third chapter for you guys! I appreciate the reviews I got. Thank you everyone!

**Disclaimer:**I thought we went over this already. I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy minna!

* * *

The two guards escorted Sakura to her room. Once they left, out of habit, she went to the balcony. She took in the climate, the surroundings and the people of the Suna kingdom. The weather was very hot and if it wasn't for the icy cold breeze she had created, she would surely die from heat exhaustion just from standing there. She looked at the sandy streets below, and saw kids playing and kicking a ball around. She smiled at the children's happiness, but her smile soon turned into a small frown of envy. She had never got the chance to play ball with other children was when she was a child. She was busy taking etiquette lessons, and learning how to control her ice abilities. Many people respected her because of her position; and had men lining to escort her to certain parties and balls.

She then started to wonder what it was like to be free and play around with her closest friend. Ino was her best friend, aside from the fact that Ino was one of her servant maids. She would sometimes sneak Sakura out of the castle go to the Frozen Sakura Garden; which was located a few minutes from the castle. The site was completely beautiful, with sakura petals flowing around with the cold breeze. Although the sakura trees and everything around them were almost or completely frozen, the real beauty was truly captivating, though her freedom in the garden wouldn't last long. Her father would catch and lightly reprimand her for sneaking off like that.

Distressing at the fact she wouldn't be able go back home, she wept a small tear as it crept its way down her face. She was about to wipe it from her face, when a male's oily finger beat her to it. She then felt his hands slide from her face, down to her arms. She shivered at the close proximity and the sudden touch. She relaxed a little when she thought it was Gaara.

"What is troubling you?" Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable at the contact, because the voice didn't belong to Gaara. It was the king.

"Excuse me you highness, but could you please refrain from touching me?" Sakura did everything she could to keep a stern face.

"Oh? Why should I grant your request?"

"Because I've never allowed a man to touch me before; and I do not feel you get any special treatments just because you are a king."

"I like your answer my dear. Your answer is very wise. I like that." The king released his arms from her arms, and stepped out of her room. Unnoticed by Sakura, the king took a menacing yet slightly lustful glance at her before walking out.

As soon as he stepped out and she heard the door close, she fell to her knees and began to tremble in the slightest. The king's touch was frightening. When he had touched her in the throne room it was eerie. But when he touch her now it was worse than before. His hands were cold and slimy; almost like a snake's skin. She made a mental note to never let the king touch her again. She rose to her feet, changed clothes and lied in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gaara was walking down the hallway making his way to Sakura's room after his private reading session. His twenty-year-old brother, Kankuro, walked past him, noticed the small smile on Gaara's face and stopped in his tracks smirking.

"What's this? The untouchable Sabaku no Gaara is smiling? You must've had the ultimate killing spree; other than the Koori King and Queen."

Gaara also stopped walking and turned to face his older sibling.

"No I haven't killed anyone since the King and Queen."

"Then why are you smiling? Is she hot?"

"What?"

"Is. She. Hot…?"

"What makes you think I'm smiling about a girl?"

Kankuro shrugged. But then realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he grinned widely. "It's the Koori Princess isn't it?"

"What would make you think it's the Koori Princess?"

"Well, since we got back from the Koori Kingdom, you've been smiling a little more. And I noticed while we were on the ship, when you came out onto the deck from your cabin, your shirt was sliding off your shoulders a bit. Not to mention the fact that I saw you tense when Dad touched her in the throne room." Kankuro finished with a smirk whilst Gaara fought the urge to blush.

"So it _is _the Koori Princess then. I wouldn't get too close though."

Gaara's face went from slightly embarrassed to outright baffle. "Why?"

"Our dad," Kankuro said matter-of-factly. "you know he always has an eye for beautiful women. And the Princess happens to be one of those women. I would keep-" Before Kankuro could finish his word of warning, Gaara had dashed off to Sakura's room.

"He likes her that much eh? 'Bout time he got a girl." Kankuro smiled to himself and went off to tell his meddling sister, Temari, about their baby brother's love interest.

* * *

When Kankuro had told Gaara not to get too close to her, he was confused. Why shouldn't he get too close? He deeply cared for her and the king would surely approve.

He needed to know why Kankuro warned him. "Why?"

He and his siblings had been annoying him lately about how he needed a mate and soon. He was eighteen now and they said he was ready for a suitable girlfriend and hopefully wife. So he didn't why Kankuro would say this after all those months of persuasion and annoyance. But then a thought abruptly popped up in his head. His father. He remembered how his father had an eye for beauties. And Kankuro had worded his thoughts and worries.

"Our dad," Gaara's eyes had widened. "you know he always has an eye for beautiful women. And the Princess happens to be one of those women. I would keep-"

Gaara had heard enough. He dashed for Sakura's room somewhere in the castle. The only problem was that he hadn't known which room the guards had taken her too. Luckily he spotted one the guards who escorted her to her room. He sprinted to the guard and in the blink of an eye the guard was pinned against the wall with Gaara clutching his shoulders harshly.

"Which room is Princess Sakura in?" The guard was busy trying not to scream from the pain Gaara was giving his shoulders. But Gaara only pulled him from the wall and slammed him against it again.

"Where. Is. The Princess?" The way he had asked was draped with venom and it sounded like he getting impatient and he would snap anytime soon. The guard knew if he didn't answer soon, blood would fly everywhere.

"She's in the left corridor of the South Halls; fourth door on the right." Gaara hastily nodded and took off for the South Halls.

It didn't take long for him to reach the door to Sakura's room. He hurriedly yet silently opened her door and found his pink-haired angel sleeping in her bed. His heartbeat slowed down back to its regular pulse and he quietly sighed in relief. He didn't want his father to do to Sakura what he had done to a young servant maid a couple of months ago. The poor girl would never be the same again.

He turned around to leave her room, when a sleepy yet genuine voice stopped him.

"Mmhm Gaara?"

Gaara turned around and looked her face. Even when she was tired she was still beautiful.

"Yeah it's me. I was just checking on you. But you're okay so I'll go now."

Sakura's eyes widened and sat up instantly. "Wait! Please stay. In case he comes back."

Gaara tensed. "In case who comes back?"

"Your father." Gaara rapidly turned around and ran to her bed and sat down; placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just touched me. But when I asked him to stop, he did so and then left."

"Don't let him touch you again. He has an eye for beautiful women and young girls."

Sakura blushed when he had implied that she was beautiful. Gaara also realized what he said and looked away faintly blushing. Sakura found his blush quite cute. But her face turned serious in a second.

"Is he always like that?"

"Strangely no; about a month or two ago, he went to a small village for a conference about our economy situation. The trip took longer than expected. He was supposed to be back in a week, but he came in a month later. We all asked what took him so long, but he just brushed off saying he had to take care of some problems. He's been acting stranger than his usual behavior ever since."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between and Sakura and Gaara that lasted for a few minutes, but seemed like an eternity for the both of them. Sakura began nodding off again soon fell back asleep. Gaara watched her fall asleep and he couldn't help but smile as she looked like a serene child taking her nap after playing in the playground all afternoon. His eyes diverted from her face, down her creamy neck until they stopped at the Koori Pendant. His brows furrowed as his eyes made contact on the pendant. He reached his hand out toward the snowflake shaped accessory and gave it a slight stroke. He quickly drew his hand back and began his mental discussion with Shukaku.

**'Take it. After all the Koori Pendant is what you're after.'**

'_What?'_

**'Take the pendant. You want it after all. Kill her if you have to.'**

'_I thought you still loved Safaia.'_

**'That was a temporary slip. But it won't happen again.'**

'_Sure it won't. But I won't kill her. And I'm not sure if I even want the pendant anymore.'_

**'What? Oh come on kid you not making sense. Your pops said he would give you the throne if you handed him the pendant. So you don't have to worry about it. Or are you planning something else…?'**

'…'

**'Heh. I thought so.'** The sand spirit disappeared into Gaara's mind, leaving him with his mental dilemma.

'_What should I do? She's messing up all my emotions. But I can't help but feel this way. Every time I'm around her, I smile; which is something I never do.'_

Gaara shook his head and lied in the bed; wrapping his arms around her petite waist. He rested his head on top of hers and soon sleep took over him.

* * *

_Gaara stood in a garden of frozen sakura trees. The site was gorgeous; the wind softly blew the sakura petals around the trees and him. It was cold, but he was busy staring at the beauty before him in amazement. He looked around the garden as beautiful emerald and sapphire butterflies flew around in tiny packs. He then spotted a vague figure standing in the open tiny field in the middle of the circle the trees formed. He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the person with his or her back turned toward him. His eyes widened as soon as he saw pink hair and a white dress flowing in the breeze. _

"_Sakura!" He walked toward her and noticed she probably didn't hear him. He took one more step toward her as she finally turned around to face him. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at her form before his very eyes. Her pink hair was stained with crusty crimson blood as well as her face. Her forehead was slightly cracked as fresh blood started to flow down her pale face. The blood soon dripped and then tainted her knee length white dress with droplets and rivers of blood. As she closed her eyes, Sakura fell forward but before she hit the ground, Gaara quickly caught her and kneeled to the ground with her head on his lap._

"_Sakura. What happened? Who did this to you?" Sakura opened her eyes and gave Gaara a look full of sadness and betrayal. _

"_Gaara. How could you do this?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_Why did you do this to me?" _

"_You mean…I did this to you? But that's impossible! I would never do this to you!"_

_The emotion in Sakura's eyes didn't change and Gaara could her heartbeat weakening. It took all his willpower to not cry for the one girl he loved._

"_Sakura. Please don't go! I love you!" But it was too late. Sakura heartbeat soon stopped and her eyes were forever shut. Gaara couldn't hold it in anymore. He finally let out a cry of sorrow out, as it echoed through the garden, and possibly all of Rila. He brought Sakura up and buried his face in her chest letting his tears flow out of his misery filled eyes._

"_Why are you crying?" Gaara quickly shot his head up as he looked around for the source of the voice. He slightly gasped in shock as he looked up and saw himself; smirking wickedly with hate and murder clouded in his eyes._

"_Did you do this? You're the one who killed her?"_

"_Yes, which means you killed her also, since I'm you."_

"_What? I would never- I wouldn't this to her! What could possibly make me want to brutally murder her?!"_

_His other self gave a dark chuckle and replied, "Touch your neck."_

_Gaara did as told and touched his neck, he couldn't feel anything on it, so why would his other self tell him to- _

_Wait. _

_He could feel something on it after all. He quickly yanked the object off and as he saw the object in his hand, he widened his eyes in terror, sorrow and regret. It was the Koori Pendant. He had killed the woman he loved for the key to rule all kingdoms._

"_How did- how did this happen?"_

"_Simple. You asked her for the Koori Pendant. She refused and you killed her for it. You were so obsessed with ruling Rila you killed her."_

_Gaara shook his head rapidly and tried to ignore his other self's snide words. But the voice kept mercilessly mocking and toying with his emotions and mind._

"_You are a monster. Once a monster always a monster. You can't change who you are; you were born and destined to kill, no matter who who the person is. Whether it's you family, your friends, or the one you love. You. Are. A. MONSTER!"_

"_I am not a monster! I didn't kill her! This isn't happening!"_

"_Oh but it has already happened. You killed her. And now you have entered a point of no return."_

_Gaara gave out one more cry before everything went black for the Suna prince._

* * *

Gaara woke up with sweat covering his face, and his breathing pattern was heavily ragged. He noticed he fell asleep and soon began to panic. Shukaku was supposed to create chaos and wreak havoc all over the kingdom. He sat up and looked around the room. Everything was still in order; the pictures were hung neatly on the walls, the dressers were still standing, the canopies were still hanging and the bathroom and bedroom door were still on their hinges. Strange, Gaara thought. But then another thought came in mind. Sakura. He looked to his side and saw her sleeping like a baby. He sighed in relief and gave a smile as he stoked her bangs from her forehead. She giggled in her sleep as she cuddled next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his hand on top of her head and kissed her forehead.

"Gaara." He looked down to see Sakura looking at him with sleepy eyes. Her eyes soon fully awoke and touched his cheek with her hand while her other hand intertwined with his. Gaara closed his eyes in relaxation as she placed circles on his cheek. Her gentle and soft touch was so calming for him. So peaceful. So soothing.

"Gaara are you okay? You're shaking and your face is sweating a bit."

Gaara opened his eyes and stared deeply into her worried emerald eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine then. What time is it?"

"It's evening now."

"Oh!" Sakura jumped up from the bed and went straight to the balcony. Confused written all over his face, Gaara stood up and followed her to the terrace. When he went to outside he could now see why she wanted to go there; the sunset.

"This sunset is much more beautiful than the one back in my home."

"The sunset is pretty much like this everyday. What is the sunset in Koori like?"

"Well, the Suna sunset has beautiful deserts colors as you can see. There are blended colors of red, yellow and orange; with colorful rays shining from the sun. The sunset back home, well, it's pretty much the same as it is in the morning and afternoon. The sun isn't really much of a sun, more like a ball of ice; since the cold weather is a part of our climate and cultures. The sun has faint color of light blue and solid crystal white. Sometimes you can see small snow flakes falling from the sun as well it falls from the sky. But once it hits sunset, the sun soon stops allowing snow to fall from it, and the colors starts to fade a little as nightfall soon arrives upon us. But the color is still beautiful though. It just becomes a little transparent. But this sunset is beautiful though. I've never seen so many colors in one sunset before. The more I look at it, the more I fall in love with it. I do wish I could go back home though."

Gaara was amazed with this girl. Not only was she beautiful, but she also wasn't afraid to speak her mind; no matter who the person was. She compared the beauty of their sunsets so easily like it was nothing and in such a genuine poetic way in his opinion. She was truly something worth fighting for. Unconsciously he wrapped both of his arms around her waist from behind and started planting tender butterfly kisses up and down her smooth neck. Sakura blushed heatedly and her knees suddenly became weak. They eventually gave out and she would've fallen if Gaara hadn't held her in place. She smiled and turned around so she could meet her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Gaara's arms remained around her petite waist. Their lips fitted perfectly with each other; and this time it was Sakura who swept her tongue across Gaara's bottom requesting entrance. Gaara gladly accepted and soon their tongues fought with dominance, with Sakura surprisingly winning. Gaara's hand traveled up to Sakura's nec then down her back. His hand soon made its way down to her thigh as he lifted it up against his waist. He then pushed her back against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Sakura lifted her head up giving Gaara more room to her neck. He happily brought his mouth down to her neck, giving it sweet kisses, nibbles and bites. After a few moments, they broke the kiss desperate for air.

"Sakura, do you love me, despite of what I did?"

Sakura thought it over. He was very handsome and also charming, and he was sweet once you got to know him. He was easy to talk to and he was protective of her. Sakura looked into his hypnotizing jade eyes and replied.

"Yes. I love you, I don't care what you did, and I don't care if we've known each other for a few days. I love you Sabaku no Gaara. I love you so much."

For the first time in Gaara's life, he gave her a genuine smile and a look of pure happiness. It was first time anyone has ever given him so much affection; other than that pesky servant maid Matsuri, who always wasted her time flirting and trying to catch Gaara's attention, instead of doing her chores. She only liked him because of his looks and his mysterious bad boy demeanor. But Gaara was always aggravated with her because she thought he was a bad boy; he didn't want to be referred as that type of man. But Matsuri never got the hint and always flirted with him. But Sakura was different, she wasn't afraid to bad-mouth him. She always spoke what was inside her heart and every time she gave him that genuine and gracious smile of hers, his breath would become short and his heart would beats ten times as fast.

"Sakura, you have no idea how much I love you too."

Gaara pulled her in for another kiss and before the kiss could deepen, a man had walked in the room and caught them kissing from the door. His eyes widened in shock but regained his poise and cleared his throat. They both quickly pulled away from each other looking a little embarrassed.

"The king wishes you come to the dining hall for dinner. He says you do not have to be formal, so you can wear what you are wearing now."

"Um okay, thank you."

The man nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Sakura and Gaara soon followed after him after Sakura changed in the bathroom into appropriate, but not formal, clothes for dinner.

* * *

The man was quite surprised to see the Koori Princess and the Suna Prince kissing on the balcony; it seems that the king wouldn't be too pleased about it. He made his way to the dining room and made his way to the king to tell him about the news. He leaned in to whisper in the king's ear.

"My lord, it seems that the Prince and Koori Princess have taken an interest with each other."

"Oh? How so?"

"Yes. I saw them kissing out on the Princess's balcony."

The king frowned but soon his calm nature returned. "Well, I never would have thought that Gaara would fall in love; this certainly shocking news. Well you sent them in for dinner right?"

"Yes."

"Very good Kabuto; you are dismissed."

The man known as Kabuto bowed respectfully and left the room. After a few minutes Gaara and Sakura had made their way into the dining room. Sakura fidgeted her fingers in nervousness but Gaara kissed her forehead assuring her everything would be fine. Unfortunately the king noticed and clenched his jaw; but soon relaxed. Gaara pulled Sakura's chair out and she sat down, thanking him.

"My dear, you mush be hungry. You haven't eaten since you were on the ship. Please enjoy and eat all you like."

Sakura gave the king a mere glance before helping herself in the scrumptious food on the table. She took one bite of a cooked pigeon and she was instantly in love with the food. It was absolutely delicious! She had never tasted anything like it before. It was crisp, yet tender and it was pure bliss! She savored the flavor as she slowly digested the food.

"Is it good?"

"Yes. I've never tasted anything like it before! I love it!" Sakura continued eating like a starving kid, while Gaara and the king chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Gaara was walking Sakura back to her room while they were discussing about the meal.

"So did you like dinner?"

"I loved it. I wish I could eat more though."

"That would be impossible since you pretty much ate all of the food. My father and I barely got to have some."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "I did? Oh I'm sorry!"

Garra chuckled and then smiled. "It's okay; we don't eat a lot anyway. The food was pretty much for you. My father and the cooks were just glad the food didn't go to waste."

Sakura giggled, and soon they were in front of Sakura's bedroom. After being given a good night kiss, Sakura went to go take a bath. She stripped of her clothes and stepped in the warm water full of lavender lily scented bubbles.

'_This is nice. The weather is beautiful, and Gaara is very sweet.'_

'**Sweetie, did you forget the fact he killed your parents, your close friend and he kidnapped you?'**

'_No I didn't forget. In fact I've dreamt a couple of times about that night. But my mother always told me: No matter what happens whether she or my father dies, be strong for whatever is to come. And that is what I plan to do.'_

'**Very good dear; I can tell you are wise, smart and strong. But you must be on your guard at all times, no matter who you are with. Do you understand?"**

'_Yes I understand. But do you still love Shukaku?'_

'**With all my heart, I silently cry everyday whenever I feel his presence. But I can tell he doesn't return the same feelings. I sometimes wish I never had the Koori Pendant; that way I could live a normal life.'**

'_Don't worry, we'll both be able to live decent lives once we get through this. I promise.'_

'**I'm counting on you child.'**

Sakura stood up from the tub, drained the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried her hair and body and walked into the room to change into her nightgown the maids prepared for her. She took the gown out from the dresser and took a look at it. It wasn't bad; the color was a nice tan color with a light red at the bottom. She put it on and tucked herself under the covers allowing sleep to take over her.

* * *

Sakura woke up with loud screaming and swords clashing together. She jumped up from the bed and rushed to her door. She opened it and poked her head out to see what was going on. She inwardly groaned when she saw dead guards lying on the floor. She really wished she didn't have to see this again. It was seriously getting old.

'_Ugh, not this again.'_

'**You're going to have to get used to it as long as you have the Koori Pendant.'**

'_I know I know.'_

She heard more swords clashing, but then she heard cries of pain and a screeching sound that made her ears hurt. She ran down the hallway in the direction of the sound. She then stopped when she saw that source of the sound led her straight to the throne room. She reluctantly opened the doors and what she saw was something she thought she would never see in her life. Gaara and Naruto were having a battle, using their elements. Wind versus sand. Their clashing noise was the sound obviously. But why was Naruto here? Did he find out she was kidnapped? And if he did, did that mean he was coming to rescue her? But then she thought it over; if Naruto was able to rescue her, did that mean she would never see Gaara again? Did she even want to be rescued? She actually enjoyed being in Suna. But she did want to go back home at the same time. She shook her head and called out Naruto's name.

Naruto heard a female's voice call his name and he turned his head to the side and saw Sakura standing at the doors. His eyes widened in shock. He saw his childhood friend standing there. He smiled when he saw that she was unharmed. But the minute he smiled while distracted, Gaara took the opportunity and struck Naruto on the shoulder blade with his sand. Naruto fell to the floor with a cry of pain as Gaara stood over him with a victory smirk on his face.

"Naruto! Gaara please don't hurt him!"

"Sakura, he was coming to kill you. He said so himself." Gaara told her without taking his eyes off Naruto.

"What?"

"Sakura no! I didn't say-" Before Naruto could finish his explanation, Gaara cut him off.

"Oh really…? If I recall correctly, you said you would retrieve what was most important to you, and you would kill whoever got in your way to rescue your precious jewel."

"Naruto, is that true?"

Naruto looked away and replied, "Yes."

Sakura shut her eyes refusing to let the tears fall from her face. But she failed and they came pouring out. She sunk to her knees and sank her face in her hands.

'**Sakura, don't cry do you understand? You have the Koori Pendant. I told you to be on your guard at all times. Now is that time! Unleash whatever power you have withheld. Show them that you are the Koori Princess!'**

Sakura took Safaia's advice and soon her eyes changed from emerald green to sapphire blue; but her hair color and length remained the same. She stood up and spoke in a voice that was combined of her voice and Safaia's.

"Naruto, I thought you were my friend, but you were just after the Koori Pendant the entire time weren't you?!"

"No Sakura! Please believe me. I never wanted-" Gaara once again cut him off.

"It's too late Uzumaki." Gaara raised his sand and it then formed into a sword.

Sakura eyes widened and she yelled at Gaara telling him to stop and to not kill Naruto. But he wouldn't listen. The sword lunged down and was ready to strike it target. Naruto's arm and shoulder was shattered so he could no longer defend himself.

But it wasn't over.

Sakura clutched her hair and clenched her eyes tight shut. All she needed was one word.

"STOP!!!"

A sudden burst of sapphire light erupted from her body and it spread all over. She didn't notice it had happened for she still had her eyes shut. After a little while she noticed it had suddenly become quiet. No more screaming of pain or death, no more sword clashing and no more sounds of talking or battle cries. She released her hands from her head and opened her eyes. What she saw had her gasping in shock and terror.

She had frozen time.

* * *

Wow I wasn't expecting this chapter to end like this. I was just making it all up as I go along. Oh yeah, my imagination skill PWNS! Please review people! Your comments get me going.


End file.
